


Break Time

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “So, do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day?”





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: tattoo parlor/flower shop au.

Dot took a break from filling orders and untied her apron before stretching. She had been working hard for days to fill orders. The week of Valentine’s was always her busiest week, and she had at least eight more orders to get ready before she closed the shop for the day. She took a glance at the clock and sighed, her stomach growling. It was almost noon and she could really use something to eat, and some coffee.

She put her ‘out for lunch’ sign on the door and locked the shop before making her way towards the coffee shop a few blocks away. It was a nice day, the sun was out and it wasn’t terribly cold like it had been.

She passed the new tattoo shop that opened up next to her and peaked inside to see various couples looking to get tattoos. She rolled her eyes as the cliche and continued walking, a part of her feeling sad as she remembered that she would be alone once again for Valentine’s Day. 

“Dot! Hey, Dot!”

Dot had almost been at the end of the block when she heard her name called out by a familiar face. She smiled and turned around to see Maia, one of the tattoo artist, running to catch up with her. “On break?”

Maia nodded. “Thought about getting some coffee, want to join me?”

“I would love to,” Dot replied. “I’m starving so I was on my way there for a bagel and some caffeine. I still have a lot of orders to fill. I see you guys have been busy.”

“Yeah, a bunch of couples wanting matching tattoos, or each other’s names,” Maia said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t like those kind of tattoos, they’re terribly cliche and they usually come back within months for a coverup, but it’s money.”

“I couldn’t imagine getting someone’s name permanently put on my body,” Dot said with a shudder. “I’m sorry.”

“What would you get tattooed on you?”

Dot shrugged. “I don’t know. I take great pride in my shop so maybe a flower? I’ve never really thought about it before.” She looked at Maia. “Are you trying to convince me to get one?”

“Of course not, we have plenty of customers lining up,” Maia said. “I was just curious.”

Dot just smiled. “Well, if I ever decide to get one, I think I’ll give you a call.”

Maia chuckled softly and they walked in silence for a few more minutes before she said, “So, do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“Of course not,” Dot said. “I’ll be doing exactly as I was doing last year, sitting home on my couch alone and binging something on Netflix.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Dot shrugged. “It gets tiresome year after year. Do you have any plans?”

“No, but would you interested in perhaps forgo sitting on your couch and instead join me for dinner that night?”

Dot abruptly stopped walking and turned towards Maia in shock. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Unless I’ve been reading things wrong, then yes.”

Dot couldn’t help but smile. “I would love to go on a date with you, Maia.” She reached out and laced her fingers with Maia and the two of them continued towards the coffee shop, Dot both nervous and excited for the weekend to come.


End file.
